CSI: Dustbowl
Kai and Connie solve the mystery of who killed Julian Initial Setting: BLU/RED border Timeline: Preceded by In Which Kai Shoves Julian into a Locker, Followed by --- Kai wanders into enemy territory, keeping a sharp look out for any BLUs. His grenade launcher remains clipped to his back- for now. Constantine hitches this pants up as he stretches down to his toes. There wasn't that much snow about anymore, so training didn't because so much of a hassle for the young scout. "Thank god." he mutters as he pulls up slowly, adjusting his glasses. "5 laps around the base, and then I'll go eat!" he chimes as he starts to jog away from BLU. Kai exits one of the many tunnels that separate the territory, surveying the area before stepping out from cover. He spots Constantine coming around a building and resists the urge to launch a volley of grenades his way. No, he'd at least give him a chance to talk this time before starting a fight. "HEY!" He called out to him, beckoning him over with a finger. "I've got a bone to pick with you." Constantine jumps a little and assumes a karate-like position, both of his arms up, ready to attack. He relaxs a little when he notices its Kai, and walks up causally, not noticing hint of danger in Kai's tone of voice. "Oh, hello there." he smiles brightly. "What brings you over to the glorious county of BLU?" Kai folds his arms, rolling his eyes at Connie's karate display. "Did you kill Julian today?" He asks, glaring accusingly. Constantine stares at Kai, slightly flabbergasted, before erupting into a fit of giggles. "Pfffhahaha Silly, I've never /killed/ anybody here before." He stops instantly when her realises what he just said. "Er, not that I wouldn't, of course." Kai rubs his forehead. This is investigation was going to be a pain. "You didn't fight him? Beat him up?" He almost wanted it to be true so he could break his face and go home. Constantine "Nope." he states simply, leaning back on the balls of his feet. "Wait? Is he saying I did? I did no such thing, thank you very much!" he prods a finger at Kai's chest. "He actually /healed/ me recently.... and by that I meant 'talked to', because Red's healing Blu's hahaha. That's /crazy/ talk." he laughs awkwardly. Kai sighs, his frown increasing. "He did - WHAT - Dammit why does he do this shit? Ugh - that's not the point. Someone killed him and he can't remember what happened. I'm going to find out." Constantine holds his hands up. "I had nothing to do with it. He just turned up at my room with one of my friends." he shrugs. "Someone killed him? He can't remember any of it? That's rather odd." Kai rubs his chin in thought, glaring at the ground. "Yeah, I thought so too. But he passes out for a while after respawning. Sounded like he couldn't remember dying the other times, either." He looks back up at Connie. "Have you heard about any fights lately? Noticed anyone injured?" Constantine shrugs once again. "I've pretty much been keeping to myself of late." he sighs dramatically, leaning on Kai's shoulder. "Maybe its depression." he tries his best to sound serious. "Plus there are fights all the time, and nobody ever tells me about them. Geez, I would back them up in a flash if I knew." Kai shoves him off his shoulder. "Depression? I don't believe you," He said, almost jokingly. But he was too focused on his mission for playing around. "Guess I'll have to ask around, then." He begins unclipping his launcher. Constantine holds his hands up, eyeing the grenade launcher warily. "No, no, no. What do you think you're doing? You can't go running about our base with THAT out. You'll be killed in seconds... " Kai rests the barrel on his shoulder. "I'm likely to get shot at on sight anyway, might as well be ready to defend myself. I'm not going in with guns blazing or anything." Constantine points a finger, right underneath Kai's chin. "I swear to God, if you /kill/ me again while I'm not looking, there will be hell to pay." he frowns, taking out his bat, just encase. "Lead away, Holmes." Kai starts walking deeper into BLU territory. "Oh no, you're not on the list today." He says, rolling his eyes a little. "Might need you as a human shield anyway." Constantine "Awww, you have a list too? You're not even in my top 5 anymore." he chuckles, trailing after Kai. "Er, no. I'm not going to die for you, I'll help you find out what happened... But no dying, ok?" Kai shrugs. "... No I was joking about the list... " He grins a little despite himself. "Okay, no dying. Done enough of that lately I guess -" He stops suddenly as he hears a crunch under his feet. He takes a step back, finding an needle beneath his boot. He kneels down to get a closer look. Constantine leans on Kai, looking over his shoulder. "Ooo, needles. And, blood, I take it?" he points at the dark marks on the ground. "And if you look there in the dirt, you can see there was some kind of struggle." he pushes off Kai and examines the ground. Kai examines the syringe carefully, noting a few telltale red marks. "Yeah, these came from a RED needle gun..." He stands and looks over the blood stains on the ground, clenching his fists. "What the hell did they do to him?" Constantine "Well, if you look at the pattern of this blood slatter, it is congruent with that of being slashed." he mumbles, hopping over the blood. "And this, he must have tried to run away." he follows the trail of blood, or what he hope's is blood. He really didnt feel like tasting it to make sure. "Annnnd here. Oh." he eyes the scorchmarks on the ground. "Here he was exploded." Kai takes a deep breath, containing his anger. "A demoman, then? Maybe a soldier." He looks around the scorch marks on the ground for debris. "Could have been done by a sentry too I suppose, but that doesn't seem likely." He looks around briefly for good positions where a sentry could have been anyway. Constantine "I hardly think it was one of out engies who did this. See the scorch-marks? There is one here and another there. They are too splayed out to be a sentry, plus engies can't stab or slash their victims. No, it was definatly a explosives expert." he grins at Kai. "You of all people, should be able to tell the difference." Kai shoots him a glare. "Y-yeah, I see. Haven't had the opportunity to study sentry rockets, how the hell would I know? -- How they hell do YOU know so much about it?" Constantine "Because, my dear Holmes. I am very observant." he smiles lightly, tipping his visor. "And logical." hs chuckles. "Plus Vic taught me alot about this kind of thing. You've met him yet? He's a demo, like you, except Blu." he says, as he tries to find more clues. Kai looks around some more as well, finding a few more syringes lying around. Some appeared empty of whatever substance they originally contained. "Can't say I have met him." He picks up a needle that was embedded in a nearby wall and examines the fluids, though he can't identify what's in it. "He doesn't happen to use a sword or an axe or anything like that, does he?" Constantine "He doesn't use just /any/ sword. He uses a sword, haunted by a ghost that always craves to decapitate the wicked. There is a difference." he says seriously, walking over to Kai. "It seems your medic fellow fought back, getting a few needles into his attacker, and going by medics rules, it's got to be something toxic if given in large dose." Kai raises a brow at Constantine. "That sounds like a hell of a sword." He kneels down to count the syringes that had been empty. "There's quite a few of these empty. The attacker is going to be pretty sick, if not dead already..." As he looks over the needles again he takes notice of some light footprints in the ground. The dry ground didn't preserve them well, but on closer inspection there was a variety in the size and tread of the shoes. "Or there was more than one attacker." Constantine "Oh, didn't I point that out already." he was already making notes. "I've counted atleast four sets of footprints. More than likely, he was cornered and then killed. One or more of them being a demo...The spray of blood from the cut though... Spies footprints so not look like this..." Kai frowns down at the scene as he stands, dusting dirt from his pants. "Hmmm I wasn't counting on figh- finding a group... Think I could visit your medbay to see if there's anyone showing symptoms of poisoning?" Constantine squints a little at the word 'fight', but shrugs it off as a slip of the tongue. "I think /we/ could visit the medbay. I'm not having you go 'guns blazing' into a place where sick people are /resting/ ." he nods, placing his notebook into his pocket. "We are in this together. Come on." he motions Kai to follow him as he walks to the medbay. Kai rolls his eyes a little. "I'll try to behave myself." He clipped his launcher onto his back, it was too dangerous in close quarters anyway. He kept alert as they made their way through the BLU base and took mental notes of the area. The place wasn't symmetrical like 2fort, it would be easy to get lost in enemy territory. Constantine doesn't do a forward roll, even though he was being stealthy. As of recent, he hadn't felt the need to do any super awesome dives and rolls like he use to. "Sigh." he says outloud, checking the coast. "Follow me." he jogs, closing in on the medbay. "No shoot. No." he points at Kai, before opens the door. Kai folds his arms and waits for Connie to finish up his theatrics before peering into the med bay, looking around for on duty medics before stepping in. If nothing else came from this investigation, Kai at least knew how to get into the enemy med bay. Might be useful next time the short asshole started causing trouble. Vic was still sat on a stool, his eyes closed. He hears the door open, but he remains calm, listening to whether they were friend or foe. He cracks his eye open for a moment, spotting a blur of red before snapping it shut again. Red in the base. He tries his best not to grin, reading himself for an attack. Kai inexplicably felt the need to hold out his palms, showing he was, for the moment, unarmed. This guy looked like someone who might actually take base security seriously, unlike most of the Dustbowl population. "Uhhh, hey," He paused to clear his throat, "I'm just here to ask some questions. About one of my team's medics who was murdered here earlier." Constantine walks into the room after Kai, cheaking about for any Blu medics. "None about. Typical." he cant help but grin as he closes the door behing him. He tilts his head to peer around Kai, spotting a familar friend, sitting by the cots and makes his way over, readying to place his hand on his shoulder . "Vic, how are you doing-" his sentence is cut short when he is roughly pulled over the man's shoulder, almost colliding with the floor, back first, but the larger man caught him at the last moment. “Hey Vic.” He smiles, peering at the now upside-down man, giving him a little way. “We’re investigating!” Vic growls when one of the /Red/ go to touch him, and roughly yanks him over his shoulder, hoping to stun them and then to disarm the other. However, he stops the large scout from hurting himself completely. "What- Stan? What the-" he snaps out of his stupor, dropping the lad on the floor. In a flash, he is up and throws his stool at the other Red to blind-side him. He then goes to tackle the... part of it went missing here? Kai yelps and jumps to one side as the stool is hurled his direction. "Whoa what- " As soon as he looks up he is charged by the larger man, like being run over by a freight train. He landed hard on his back, the launcher attached to it making the fall even more painful. "God damn it, get him off me Connie!" Constantine lands on the floor with a soft thump and watches Vic attack. "Hey, wait." he rolls over, stands up and dashes to Vic. "Vic. Wait." he tries to push the arm off pinning Kai down. The said arm does not budge "Let's talk this out." Vic pins the smaller man down with his arm, reaching for his sword with the other. "Wot th' bloodeh hell are ye doin' here, boyo?" he growls, pulling the Eyelander slowly out of its sheath. He frowns however when Connie starts talking and tries to move his arm off the Red. "Boyo, he's a Red. What have I told ye aboot not asking yer teammates aboot new people first?" he grumbles, not moving his arm. Kai glares viciously as he struggles to free an arm. If he could just reach his hatchet... "Ffffuck I just said I only wanted to talk!" He looks up at the sword as it is drawn, eyes going wide. "Ohhh fuck" Constantine holds his hands up in defence. "I know he's a Red. he's the one that 'killed' me, remember?" he grimances slightly, squinting a little at Kai. "We were just investigating one of his medic's cause of death..." he mumbles. Vic snaps his head to Kai. "I don't trust enemy scum." he spits, pressing his arm down on Kai's throat. " Yer what?" he says, eyes flickering to Connie briefly. "Yer dont go around, helpin' th' enemy, serchin fer their 'killer', lad. This is war. People die. End of story." Kai gasps for air as pressure increases on his neck. He frantically grasps for his belt, trying to locate the handle of his axe. He managed to get one arm free enough to awkwardly retrieve it. He kneed Vic in the stomach, trying to get him to back off. The axe was useless if he had no room to swing it. Vic grunts when he is kneed, bumping into Connie a little. "Fuckin' Reds." he growls, swinging the butt of his sword down, smacking Kai in the face. Constantine winces when Kai get's hit. "We... just wanted to know what happened..." he trails off, looking over to the cots, spotting Andy and LaVon. "Oh. I think I know what happened!" he grins, looking excitedly down at Kai. "It's simple!" Kai groans, the blow leaving his head sore and slightly dazed. He took the opportunity to scramble backwards while he had a break from being pinned to the floor. Why was it he ended up grappling with someone every time he came to this damn base? He turned his glare to Constantine, still in detective mode while Kai was about to be beheaded. "... What." Constantine motions his hands animatedly, oblivious to his 'partner's' pain or discomfort. "Well, if we look over there, there are two unconsious people. They are the two who probably ended up killing your friend! Vic here wouldnt have been so sloppy. And as we can see, Vic only has his sword on him. That means that the 4th person was the one who blew up the corpse, because Vic doesn’t like to leave a trace, BUT the 4th set of footprints were too small to carry back the 2 over there, MEANING that said person did clean up while Vic took them to the medbay... ALSO the blood splatters correlate to the weapons those two have. Haha... And that my good sir.” He dusts off his hands. “Is how we do it.” Vic would give Connie a pat on the shoulder. He maybe oblivious to most things, but it was good to know not everything went over his head. He was, however, was holding his sword to Kai's neck. Kai stared down at the blade, scarcely breathing. He kept his hand ready by the handle of his axe but knew better than to draw it. "O-oh.... That makes sense." He said, though he wasn't interested in detective work anymore. He looked up at Vic. "So are you going to send me home alive, or through respawn?" he asked with a scowl. Vic looks down at Kai, debating whether just to chop his head off, right there, right now. He sighs, looking back at Connie and he sheaths his sword and stands up. He holds out a hand to help Kai up. Constantine smiles, still quite pleased with himself. He had done good with Kai, even though he was the enemy. He would note down this later for future reference. Kai closes his eyes and waits for his head to be separated from his body. But it doesn't happen. When he opened his eyes there was a hand outstretched instead. He let out a sigh of relief and took it, pulling himself up. He rubbed the side of his face where a huge bruise was developing. "Thanks." He muttered quietly. He took a look over the two in the beds, recognizing one as Andy. The other must have been a demo as well. "That's all I need to know . I should get back now." He stepped back towards the door without turning his back to either of them. Vic spots the hatchet in Kai's hands when he pulls him up and in an instant, he yanks the guy forward and grabs Kai head between his hands. In one swift movement, he snaps the head to the side, hearing a loud crack. He lets the body slump to the ground, cracking his knuckles. "Stupid kid." Kai dies a very ungraceful death. Constantine "Aw, Vic. Do you have to kill everyone who could be considered bad? We were a crime-solving team!" he sighs, looking down at Kai's body. "I'm not cleaning that up." Category:RP log Category:Kai Category:Vic Category:Constantine